Les dieux et les chasseusses
by Lea-nonyme
Summary: Rhéa et Laurie sont deux chasseuses de dieux, autrement deux bâtardes jumelles issue d'une mère Hasgardienne et inconnu. Banni dès leur naissance, les deux jeunes filles sont éduquées sur Sacaar. Entraînées aux combats et aux jeux, elles sont devenues de vraies chasseuses. Une rencontre des plus improbable entre les deux frères et elles. Leur mission primera-t-elle? après Ragnarock
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé :**_ _Rhéa et Laurie sont deux chasseuses de dieux, autrement deux bâtardes jumelles issues d'une mère Asgardienne et d'un père Elfe. Bannies dès leur naissance, les deux jeunes filles sont éduquées sur Sacaar. Entraînées aux combats et aux jeux, elles sont devenues de vraies chasseuses. Laurie et Rhéa auront un client mystérieux qui leur demandera une mission unique et simple. Elles accepteront, mais les sentiments des jeunes filles seront mis à l'épreuve lors de leur rencontre avec les deux fils d'Odin, Thor et Loki. Leur mission primera-t-elle sur le reste ou non..._

 **Chapitre** **1 :**

Laurie revêtait une tenue plutôt simple. Une combinaison grise, ouverte sur les épaules et la poitrine. Des poches sur les cuisses et une ceinture pour y ranger son arme principale, un fusil à pompe à rayon pouvant se changer en une hache imposante pour sa taille. Elle soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns détachés, cascadant sur ses épaules. Laurie posa un sac de pièces sur la table où des hommes pariaient. Elle reçut des regards courroucés. D'un tour de main, elle versa le contenu de sa sacoche.

-Vous arrêtez Messieurs ?

Ils regardèrent le tas doré. Environ deux cents pièces. Ils imitèrent la brune.

-On est pour le champion. Lui dit un homme avec des dents manquantes et des écailles sur le visage.

-Et moi, sur ma sœur. Laurie saisit une chaise puis s'assit.

Les hommes échangèrent des regards rapides, puis un géant de plus de trois mètres entra. Constitué essentiellement de pierres dures. Il hurla puis frappa le sol de l'arène illégale. Les hommes se mirent à rire.

-Ta sœur n'a aucune chance contre Hopi, c'est le meilleur.

Laurie ne fit qu'un sourire. Elle savait pertinemment que Rhéa gagnerait.

Rhéa se craqua la nuque. On lui attrapa le bras, et elle fusilla du regard le malotru de ses yeux de bronzes.

-Pose encore une de tes sales pattes d'insectes sur mon bras et je te le coupe.

Il retira son bras.

-Pas d'arme à feu. Expliqua l'espèce de criquet en pointant son sniper.

-Je sais.

Rhéa leva son arme et elle se changea en une hache à double tranchant. Elle sourit, amusée. Elle attacha ses cheveux châtains en queue de cheval. Sa combinaison noire était similaire à celle de sa sœur, elle avait un étui dans le dos pour son sniper. Rhéa tourna la tête vers la droite. D'autres combattants illégaux attendaient.

-Tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes face à Hopi.

-On paris ?

Les portes devant elle, s'ouvrirent et elle entra avec un sourire. Elle fut huée par des cris de haine. Elle secoua la tête. En face, le champion hurla sur elle. Rhéa craqua ses épaules puis sa hache se dédoubla en deux plus petites. Le duel fut engagé.

Laurie regarda sa petite sœur entrer dans l'arène. Petite par nature, face au monstre sa sœur était naine. Elle sourit en y songeant puis l'alarme du départ sonna. Rhéa sépara sa hache et elle marcha, calmement sur le monstre, tandis que lui fonçait. Laurie ne connaissait personne capable de vaincre sa sœur, d'autant plus avec une somme importante à la clé.

-Comment veux-tu qu'elle gagne contre notre champion ? Elle est microscopique. Ricana un homme

-Ne jugez pas trop vite, précisa Laurie, la taille ne fait pas la valeur du combattant.

Laurie secoua la main, et on lui apporta une bouteille de bière. Elle la décapsula puis la porta à sa bouche. Elle la bu. Laurie sourit puis posa la bouteille sous le regard étonné du groupe de parieurs. Elle se leva, et s'accouda sur la barre. Sa sœur ne se battait toujours pas. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacée par moment.

-Dépêche-toi... intima Laurie à sa sœur par une oreillette.

-Deux minutes.

-Non, grouille, je ne veux pas rester avec ces porcs plus longtemps.

Rhéa leva ses haches en l'air pour donner sa réponse à Laurie. Elle avait reçu un ordre de sa sœur et la connaissant, elle devait vraiment vouloir partir. Elle sauta sur le rebord de l'arène, couru le long puis bondit. Agile et habituée de combat, elle recolla ses haches ensemble. En un coup, le champion fut tranché en deux. Rhéa essuya la poussière sur son épaule et enjamba les morceaux de pierre. Elle vit Laurie récupérer l'argent. Elles avaient gagné, sans rien faire, une somme d'argent importante. Rhéa rejoignit Laurie, elles sourirent mesquinement puis partirent dans un autre bar pour boire un coup.

Thor s'éveilla d'un rêve perturbant. Il venait de se voir lui, très distinctement, avec son cher frère Loki, se battant contre des démons accompagnés de deux autres personnes. Il déglutit puis se frotta les yeux. Loki, lui, déjeunait déjà. Vêtu de son costume vert, il accueillit son frère avec un faux sourire.

-Mon frère, salua le dieu du Tonnerre, comment vas-tu ?

-Moins bien depuis que tu es ici... sourit le deuxième. Je plaisante évidement.

-Loki, j'ai à te parler.

-Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait et je n'y suis pour rien. S'avança Loki avec un sourire purement innocent.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu puisses faire.

-Douterais-tu de mes capacités criminelles mon frère ?

-Loin de moi cette idée, mais seulement, entrer dans mes rêves t'es impossible. Thor saisit un verre et vida son contenu

-C'était le mien... soupira son frère.

-Loki, je sens que nous devons retourner sur Sacaar.

-Attends quoi ? Non, non, non ! répondit Loki en secouant la tête montrant son désaccord.

-Bon sang, pour une fois sois de mon avis !

-Il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas.

Thor s'appuya sur la table puis fixa Loki. Son œil contre ses yeux verts.

-On ne va pas jouer à la bataille du regard, si ? demanda Loki

-Si. Tu perds, tu viens.

Loki soupira. Il se leva et partit.

-Loki ! Reviens le jeu n'est fini.

-Oh si, il l'est ! Le clone de Loki se dissipa et le vrai sourit fièrement. J'ai gagné.

-Tu triches perpétuellement.

-N'est-pas-ce pas là un mauvais perdant ? Loki sourit et il se leva

-Loki, j'ai peur que Hela ne soit pas entièrement morte comme on le pense.

-Tu t'inquiètes bien trop facilement mon frère. Loki leva un sourcil puis quitta la salle des banquets.

Thor le regarda s'en aller puis il s'assit. Il regarda les terres de son nouveau Asgard. Il devait trouver la raison de ses rêves étranges. Depuis que sa sœur, la déesse de la mort, Hela avait été tuée par le Ragnarock, il faisait constamment ce rêve. Un bien étrange rêve selon lui. Il se frotta la nuque puis attrapa un plat rempli de délicieuses choses. Il dévora sans tarder.

Loki marchait tranquillement dans le palais. Depuis Hela, Thor et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Il régnait maintenant à ses côtés sur Asgard et les neufs royaumes. Il s'arrêta devant une fontaine. Il pensait souvent au passé, à ce qu'il avait fait et ses nombreuses traîtrises. On lui disait qu'il avait changé, qu'il devenait un bon prince. Il n'en croyait pas un seul mot. Tout le monde le craignait encore et c'était normal. Même lui parvenait à se haïr lui-même. Il voulait suivre son frère pour se racheter une conduite, mais il avait peur qu'en quittant son nouveau Asgard, il redevienne gourmand de pouvoir et trahisse à nouveau son frère. Mais si son frère le lui redemandait sérieusement, il le suivrait.

Loki entra dans sa chambre et y trouva une femme. Dos à lui, il ne comprit pas. Il s'approcha et elle lui fondit dessus. Elle le saisit à la gorge, heureusement pour lui, ce n'était qu'un clone. Il sortit ses poignards et lui lança. Elle esquiva rapidement puis fuit. Il souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau. Son frère avait peut-être une bonne raison de s'inquiéter en fin de compte.

Laurie avait attaché ses cheveux bruns en une tresse rapide. Elle regardait autour d'elle, et but sa pinte de bière. Rhéa avait ses cheveux dans le visage, la face aplatie contre la table. Elle ne supportait pas vraiment l'alcool. Laurie lui tapa sur la tête et elle se releva avec un visage las.

-Quoi... articula Rhéa avec les yeux mi-clos.

-Je crois qu'on est surveillé depuis tout à l'heure. Avoua Laurie

-C'est les mecs à qui t'as pris l'argent ? Rhéa se redressa et prit le verre d'eau commandé par sa sœur.

-Non, je ne sais pas, je sens juste qu'on est surveillé. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, tu sais c'est instinctif.

-Oh, oui... comme maman.

-Rhéa garde ton sarcasme pour plus tard... Laurie regarda sa sœur avec amusement. J'y crois pas, t'es presque en gueule de bois après un demi verre de boisson.

-Je n'ai pas tes capacités de buveuse... Rhéa se leva et elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir avec son mal de tête. Je crois que t'as raison.

Laurie planta une aiguille dans les fesses de sa sœur puis lui injecta un produit

-Pour ton mal de crâne.

-Ouais, j'lui aurais quand même pété la gueule à cet enculé de voyeur.

-Si tu le dis.

Laurie et Rhéa posèrent leurs mains sur leurs armes. Laurie sur sa taille et Rhéa dans son dos. Elles étaient recherchées par les autorités pour leurs actions criminelles, mais elles s'échappaient toujours.

Laurie sortit de la banquette sur laquelle elle était assise, avec classe et élégance. Rhéa en fit autrement, l'injection n'ayant pas encore fais effet elle tomba sur le sol comme un sac. Elle se redressa sous le regard moqueur de sa sœur puis sourit.

-J'vais bien. Assura Rhéa

Laurie s'avança en première et elles se dirigèrent vers la table où le voyeur attendait. Laurie s'assit contre le mur et Rhéa posa seulement son pied sur la banquette. L'injection venait de faire son effet, et elle redevenait sérieuse.

\- Qui es-tu ? Par qui tu es envoyé ? Questionna Laurie en posa son fusil sur la table.

-Je suis une cliente qui vient demander vos services. La personne leva la tête et retira sa cape noire qui lui camouflait le visage. Elle dévoila alors un visage partiellement brûlé et des cheveux noirs.

-Oh vraiment ? Reprit Rhéa consciente que de l'argent allait entrer en jeu. Et de quels services as-tu besoin ?

-Je vois que tu es la plus intéressée. La cliente regarda Laurie, je vous propose vingt millions de pièces d'or si vous acceptez.

-On accepte. Trancha Rhéa sans attendre sa sœur qui la fusilla.

-Deux minutes, j'ai à parler avec elle. Interrompit Laurie qui saisit sa sœur en se levant sur la table et sauta sur le sol.

-Tu nous fais quoi là, Lau ? Demanda Rhéa en se défaisant de l'emprise de sa sœur.

-Non, toi qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Répéta Laurie avec des yeux furieux.

-Quoi, moi ? J'ai rien fait.

-Bordel, t'as accepté une mission sans savoir ce que c'est !

-A vingt millions de pièces d'or, je m'en brosse de savoir ce que c'est, si on gagne cet argent, on pourra aller sur Midgard et être tranquille, tu as oublié ?

-Non, mais cette femme, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Argumenta Laurie

-Dis-moi à qui tu fais confiance sœurette ?

-Ce n'est pas la question, mais tu sembles lui faire entièrement confiance.

-Je ne fais confiance à personne, hormis toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je peux planter le couteau dans le dos de tout le monde. Je veux juste l'argent Lau. Avoua Rhéa en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches et leva la tête pour regarder sa sœur plus grande qu'elle.

-Non, tu le dis parce que tu sais que c'est ce que je veux. Ne joue pas à ça Rhéa.

-Je ne joue pas, mais si tu n'es pas d'accord pour le faire, alors je ferais la mission seule et je gagnerais les putains de pièces. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'emmerdes maintenant alors que je suis toujours comme ça ? S'impatienta Rhéa

-Je ne vois qu'une aura noire autour d'elle. Mais si tu te sens capable alors...

-Lau, la mission sera la même que les précédentes. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Laurie regarda les yeux de bronzes de sa sœur, pétillants et affamés d'argent. Elle savait qu'elle ne lutterait pas longtemps contre sa jeune jumelle. Rhéa était confiante en ses capacités et en celles de sa sœur, bien que cette dernière doutait d'elle.

-On accepte ton marché, dit-nous ce que c'est. Rhéa s'assit après sa sœur et elle esquissa un sourire vorace.

-On est tout ouïe. Compléta sa sœur.

-Je veux que vous tuiez deux personnes, et si possible tout le reste d'un peuple. La femme sortit deux photos et les montra aux jumelles. Ce sont eux à tuer en priorité. Je vous fais confiance pour le faire, je ne vous donne pas de limite mais je vous promets que vous serez payées et vous pourrez rejoindre le nouveau monde que je suis en train de construire.

-C'est parfait alors. Rhéa attrapa les photos et les téléchargea sur son bracelet électromagnétique et le transféra sur celui de sa sœur. On se revoit bientôt.

La femme disparue dans un écran de fumée noire. Rhéa sourit puis regarda sa sœur. Laurie soupira et elles quittèrent le bar.

Loki ne savait plus trop comment il s'était retrouvé dans le Bifröst avec son frère pour se rendre sur Sacaar. Mais ils étaient déjà sur la terre de Sacaar et en train d'arpenter les ruelles sombres et malfamées à la recherche de quelque chose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Thor soupira en voyant Loki tirais une tête de dix pieds de longs. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui dit :

-Ne sois pas aussi déprimé. Plus vite nous trouvons ce qui créer mes visions, plus vite nous partirons.

-Oui.

Loki marchait, côte à côte avec son frère. Depuis la révolution qu'il avait créée sur Sacaar, le grand maître ne régnait plus. Toutefois, il devait y avoir un remplaçant, sûr et certain. Loki soupira, encore. Il sentait que quelque chose se préparait pour lui et son frère. Il devait lui parler de la femme. Enfin, pour le moment Thor semblait plus intéressé dans ses recherches que de comprendre ses rêves.

-J'ai une chose à te dire.

-Quoi donc ? S'étonna Thor en marchant er écartant les détritus.

-Hier soir, dans ma suite j'ai trouvé une femme.

-Oh...

-Enfin, je l'ai surprise. Loki rattrapa son frère et se posta à ses côtés.

-Comment ça ?

-Disons qu'elle semblait chercher quelque chose avec hâte et quand je l'ai interrompu elle a tenté de me tuer.

-Tout le monde veut te tuer... Rigola Thor

-Je suis sérieux, elle n'était pas venue sans raison.

-Loki, tu es bien trop sérieux. Nous avons tout le temps pour en parler.

-Si tu le dis. Céda le dieu de la malice fasse à son frère.

Rhéa sauta par-dessus un vieux sofa délabré dans leur repère. Laurie l'évita.

-Vingt mille pièces, répéta Rhéa en détachant son holster.

-J'ai compris la première fois que tu l'as dit Rhéa... soupira Laurie, agacée.

-Je sais mais je n'en reviens pas... Juste pour tuer deux hommes, c'est vraiment qu'elle doit les haïr... Rhéa commença à se déshabiller.

-J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi elle veut les voire morts. Avoua Laurie en se retournant vers sa sœur en culotte et soutien-gorge. Vraiment Rhéa ?

-Lau, tu sais qu'elle est notre politique pour les missions, on s'en fou de savoir pourquoi on nous les confits on les faits. Et oui je suis chez moi non ?

-Non, t'es dans un hôtel.

-Hôtel mon œil. Rhéa écarta les bras. Regarde comment c'est piteux.

-Je sais, merci.

Laurie leva les yeux aux ciels puis sa sœur entra dans la douche. Laurie regarda par la fenêtre, la ville brillait déjà. Les combats du nouveau grand maître animaient la ville encore plus qu'avant. Le nouveau champion était monstrueux d'après les rumeurs. Dehors, tout le monde s'agitait. Elle frappa sur la porte de sa sœur.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que... Enfin je ne suis pas sure parce que les images de la cliente sont assez merdiques, mais il est possible que les deux hommes soient en bas.

-Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop bizarre ?

-Je sais, je sais !

On frappa sur la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Rhéa sortit avec une serviette sur la taille. Elle jeta un regard sur Laurie qui leva les mains en l'air.

-Ouvrez, c'est la patrouille.

Laurie regarda sa sœur et Rhéa ferma les yeux. Elles étaient recherchées et à bon pris par le nouveau maître.

-On fait quoi ! murmura Laurie en se passant la main dans les cheveux un peu paniquée.

-Deux secondes je réfléchis... Rhéa s'avança vers ses affaires et enfila le pantalon avec juste son soutien-gorge et rangea le reste dans un sac. Elle plaça son holster entre ses omoplates.

-Rhéa ! Putain ! On va se faire coincer et toi tu ranges !

-On va se tirer okay, alors déstresse ! Rhéa regarda la taille de l'étage.

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Je refuse de sauter par la fenêtre.

-Attends, tu déconnes là ? S'étonna Rhéa en la regardant.

-Non. T'es même pas sure de ton plan tout merdique là !

-Tant pis. Rhéa ouvrit la fenêtre et la porte commença à se faire encastrée. Je saute, après à toi de voir.

Rhéa se jeta dans le vide. Sa sœur la regarda s'en aller sans elle. Elle récupéra quelque affaire et quand la porte fut enfoncée, elle avait disparue de la salle. Elle arriva sur un vieux matelas poisseux et sales. Elle se leva et fit une mine dégoutée.

-Dégueu !

-Fais pas la chochotte. Coupa Rhéa en surveillant la rue.

-Ne pas faire... tu rigoles ? Je viens de sauter du deuxième étage et tu me dis de ne pas... j'y crois pas...

-Lau, tu vois la rue juste à côté des restaurants Midgardiens ?

-Oui.

-On va aller là-bas. Une fois là-bas, on volera un vaisseau et nous emprunterons le passage de Farys.

-Mais c'est que tu n'as que des idées très peu brillantes en ce moment.

-Est-ce-que tu pourrais arrêter de me critiquer ? Si ne t'es pas contente débrouilles toi. S'énerva Rhéa en enfila son haut.

-Tu me laisses tomber ? Je dis juste mon opinion.

-Je l'accepterais volontiers si on n'était pas en train de se faire choper. Continua Rhéa en se rapprochant de sa sœur. Tu ne fais que de me critiquer avec mes plans, mais utilises les dons que notre chère mère t'a légué !

-Je le savais... Tu es toujours jalouse que j'ai eu son don. Tu ne le digères toujours pas. Tu sais, j'ai...

Rhéa poussa sa sœur violement. Laurie tomba sur le sol et des lumières aveuglantes jaillirent de chaque côté. Rhéa était au centre et elle lança un regard sur sa sœur.

-Dégage ! Tires-toi ! Aboya Rhéa en attrapant son sniper. Je te retrouverais !

Laurie rampant sous un tas de matelas usagers puis sorti. Elle entendit tirer et crier. Sa sœur s'en sortirait comme toujours. Du moins, elle espérait. Elle se redressa et elle trouva sur sa poitrine, là où sa sœur l'avait touché pour la pousser, une enveloppe. L'argent. Sa sœur voulait que Laurie quitte Sacaar sans elle ? Impossible. Elle rangea le contenue dans une poche intérieure de sa combinaison puis s'en alla, tête basse vers un endroit calme pour cherche un plan pouvant aider sa pus jeune sœur.

Rhéa tira deux balles, et fut contrainte de prendre les haches. Elle ne combattit que très peu, préférant prendre la fuite. Elle escalada le mur de l'hôtel. Mais sa tentative fut mise à terre quand elle reçut une décharge électrique dans le dos. Elle lâcha sa prise et tomba. Des spasmes la firent trembler. Elle essaya de se relever mais on lui envoya une autre décharge. Elle regarda derrière elle. Laurie la regardait ? Elle espérait que non. On la plaqua avec force sur le sol. Le visage contre la roche froide et humide, elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

-Enfin, je tiens la plus sauvage des deux... Emmenez là chez Farys, il sera content de la voir enchaînée.

Elle fut redressée et destituée de ses armes. Elle lança un regard noir sur l'homme responsable de son arrestation. Zar, un mercenaire comme elle, mais servant Farys.

Thor était appuyé sur un mur. Il attendait que son frère termine de discuter avec un soldat. Il regardait autour de lui, des gens plus ou moins dangereux. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et rajusta son cache-œil. Des chuchotements se firent entendre après que des vaisseaux passent au-dessus d'eux. Le dieu du tonnerre tendit l'oreille avec curiosité et écouta.

-Elles sont attrapées ? Non, pas possible...

-Juste une, mais apparemment elle aurait tué sa sœur...

-J'y crois pas... Zar est trop fort, personne ne lui résistes.

Thor, trop curieux, décida de leur adressé la parole.

-De qui parlez-vous ? Interrompu-t-il avec un sourire

-Vous ne savez pas ? S'étonna une femme à la peau rose. Ils ont apparemment attrapé l'un des sœurs mercenaires...

-Qui ?

-Les deux jumelles, elles ne font que voler et prendre ce qui ne leur appartient pas. N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de Rhéa et Laurie, les deux chasseuses de dieux ?

-Chasseuses de dieux vous dîtes ? Thor fronça les sourcils. Elles sont donc à demi-Asgardienne ?

-Oui, selon elles, leur mère...

-Où sont-elles ?

-Eh bien, l'une serait morte tuée par sa sœur et la deuxième serais en train de se faire emmener chez Farys pour se faire exécuter et...

Thor se retourna sans laisser la femme finir. Il saisit le col de son frère puis le traîna. Loki se défit de son emprise puis questionna du regard son frère.

-Les femmes que je vois, elles sont belles et bien ici, elles sont des chasseuses de dieux.

-Tu sais qu'elles sont donc soit puissante et affreusement moche, soit idéalement belle mais terriblement stupides... Rappela Loki en regardant vers un mur.

-Je sais, mais l'aspect m'importe peu. Je veux savoir pourquoi je les ai vus...

-Bien, dit moi où tu penses trouver les deux chasseuses de dieux... On ne va pas fouiller tout Sacaar pour une chose dont nous ne sommes même pas encore sûr, si ?

-Je ne sais pas. Thor ferma son œil et soupira. Penses-tu que deux sœurs orphelines puissent s'entretuer ?

-Oui. Loki le regarda avec un regard explicite. N'ai-je pas tenté de le faire...

Thor secoua la tête et Loki leva les épaules. Ils n'avaient aucune piste pour débuter une recherche, et essayer d'aller voir celle se faisant emmener au palais serait trop risqué. Ils n'avaient pas de plan jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix résonne derrière eux.

-Vous cherchez ma sœur ? Je vais vous aider.

Thor et Loki se retournèrent puis virent une femme. Elle avait les yeux légèrement rouges, des cheveux bruns en bataille. Elle sortit de l'ombre et dévoila une combinaison grise. Sa poitrine en évidence elle leva les yeux vers les fenêtres des alentours.

-Ne restons pas plantés ici, allons dans un pub.

Elle passa entre les deux et Thor regarda son frère avec des yeux de séducteurs. La jeune femme ne laissait pas les deux dieux indifférents. Ils la suivirent, ne sachant pas très bien si ceci était une bonne idée

Elle fut sortie brutalement du vaisseau. Rhéa s'effondra sur le sol, avec un gémissement de douleur. Elle serra les dents puis leva son regard de bronze vers les gens. Des riches et célèbres personnes des quartiers aisés. Enchaînée et dépouillée de ses armes, elle se sentait nue. Rhéa savait où elle se dirigeait. Elle allait voir Farys, et il lui dirait des choses qu'elle savait déjà avant de la punir et de la faire se battre contre son champion imbattable. La salle dans laquelle elle arriva l'éblouit. Les lumières et les habits des gens, sortaient de son habituelle sobriété.

Un homme habillé d'une tunique orange et bleu, accompagné de babouches s'approcha d'elle. Il avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux de fouines. Il tapa dans ses mains et obtenu l'attention de toute sa cour.

-Ecoutez. Je remercie mon très cher Zar pour tous ces services, et notamment celui d'avoir capturé la fameuse Rhéa Halfblood.

-De rien, monsieur.

Farys lui tendit une bourse remplit et Zar la saisit. En échange, il jeta Rhéa devant les pieds de Farys. Ses cheveux châtains couvrirent son visage. Zar partit en sifflotant et laissa Rhéa aux mains de Farys.

-A nous deux, petite mercenaire de pacotille.

-Pacotille ? Répéta Rhéa outrée et consternée, j'ai détruit la moitié de tes hommes en une nuit...

-La ferme, Rhéa, tu sais quelles sont les conséquences de tes actes ? Farys se tourna avec un sourire vers son auditoire.

\- Un combat dans l'arène contre le champion de Sacaar ! S'émoustillèrent les autres autour d'eux.

-Raah, c'est trop simple ! Sérieusement, contre ton champion ?

-Très bien, Farys se pencha vers elle et lui sourit, tu iras sans aucune arme puisque c'est si simple.

-Merde. Souffla-t-elle déçu d'avoir obtenue cette réponse.

Elle fut traînée et balancée dans les cachots avec d'autres prisonniers. Elle les regarda puis elle reconnut le criquet qu'elle avait menacé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle soupira puis se laissa tomber contre le mur. Sa sœur avait-elle compris ? Etait-elle partit avec l'argent ? Elle leva les yeux puis un géant de couleur gris se posta devant elle. Pas grande de nature, être assise la rendait minuscule.

-C'est toi Rhéa la guerrière ? demanda le géant.

-Oh, j'ai un surnom, c'est flatteur. Ricana Rhéa avec un sourire en coin.

-Donc c'est bien toi... Il se pencha vers elle et il tapa le mur. T'aurais pas dû être envoyée ici, parce qu'on veut tous ta peau de chasseuse.

-Ou peut-être que Farys sait ce que vous valez... Rhéa lui envoya un merveilleux sourire hypocrite.

-J'vais te détruire connasse, il rit gras puis chuchota assez fort pour que tous les autres entendent, et après je me ferais ta sœur.

Il essaya de l'intimider en frappant encore plus fort dans le mur mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle éternua juste quand la poussière qu'il avait soulevé lui chatouilla les narines. Elle le regarda. Lui et les autres. Il resta planté devant elle, le regard assassin. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se redressa rapidement. Rhéa se frotta le cou, et craqua ses épaules. Le géant la regardait. D'un coup, sans prévenir, elle balança son pied dans le genou. Il s'abaissa au niveau de sa tête et elle sourit méchamment. Elle attrapa sa tête et l'enfonça dans le mur. Pour l'humilier un peu plus, elle lui faucha les pieds et il tomba lamentablement.

-Quelqu'un d'autres pour des menaces ? demanda-t-elle en enlevant la poussière sur sa combinaison, tous baissèrent la tête et retournèrent à leurs occupations. C'est ce que je pensais.

Rhéa zieuta vers la fenêtre. Elle n'avait encore pas entendu de vaisseau suivit par les autorités. Rhéa enjamba les jambes du géant puis trouva une place plus isolée des autres et se reposa.

Laurie ouvrit une porte d'une maison de plaisir. Elle fit un signe de tête et chacune des employées quittèrent la salle. La brune détacha ses cheveux et servit des verres.

-Asseyez-vous, allez-y. Elle posa les verres sur la table.

-Qui es-tu au juste ? lui demanda sarcastiquement un homme aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux gris perçants.

-Laurie. Elle but son verre d'un trait. Laurie Halfblood, la sœur de celle que vous recherchez. La sœur de la Chasseuse de dieux.

-Je vois, et tu souhaites notre aide pour ? Continua le brun

-J'ai entendu votre ami, elle pointa du menton le blond borgne, vous nous cherchiez, et ma sœur n'est plus avec moi...

-Et en quoi...

-La ferme Loki. Coupa le borgne avec fermeté. Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin, dieu du tonnerre et roi d'Asgard, et voici mon frère

-Adoptif. Précisa le brun

-Dieu de la malice et de l'illusion, prince d'Asgard.

-Je ne pourrais me présenter aussi habilement que vous, et tant que ma sœur court un risque, je ne prendrais pas le temps de discuter.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu dans ce cas ? Recommença Loki avec un sourire qu'il perdit quand son frère lui claqua l'arrière du crâne.

-J'ai entendu que ta sœur courrait un danger, lequel ?

-Elle va jouer dans l'arène du champion et personne n'en ressort vivant.

-Quel dommage... soupira Loki

-Ta sœur ne sait pas combattre ? S'inquiéta Thor.

-Si, Rhéa est la meilleure de nous deux, mais battre le champion de Farys reviens à se jeter dans la gueule du monstre. Laurie ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

-Oh... Loki attrapa son verre et le sentit.

-On t'aidera.

-Et je vous aiderais, mais je veux une seule chose en échange. Laurie déglutit, elle ne savait pas aussi bien marchander que sa sœur mais elle s'y débrouillait.

-Quelle chose ?

-Je veux que l'on vienne avec vous, sur Asgard.

-J'accepte. Répondit Thor faisant presque s'étouffer Loki. Commençons notre plan.

Lauri sourit, et elle afficha un plan de la ville de Sacaar. Ils se mirent à travailler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Laurie se gratta le nez. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, n'arrivant pas à les suivre.

-Non, passer par les portes prendrait trop de temps, elle vient de le dire. Répéta Thor à son frère.

-Très bien, alors si tu as une meilleure idée, quelconque, je serais très fière de te l'entendre dire.

-Passer les portes signifie combats contre les gardes, et nous sommes en sous-effectif pour nous permettre une telle folie. Thor tourna la tête vers Laurie.

-Toi qui connais mieux Sacaar que nous, explique ton idée. Fit Loki appuyant le regard de son frère.

\- Je, je n'en sais rien... Je ne suis pas celle qui établit des plans en général, je suis la protection en combat et je récupère les gains gagnés... Avoua Laurie avec des yeux tristes.

-Alors penses comme ta sœur. Proposa Loki.

-Quoi ? Rhéa a un esprit trop tordu... Laurie se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle a besoin de moi, et je suis incapable de lui apporter mon aide...

-Tu peux. Thor s'approcha de Laurie puis il saisit son épaule nue. Concentre-toi, imagine que tu es avec elle... Que proposerait-elle.

-Elle... Elle...

Laurie ferma les yeux puis visualisa sa sœur. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle était en voyage psychique et qu'elle se trouvait dans la cellule avec sa sœur. Laurie voyait Rhéa, mais l'inverse ne fonctionnait pas. Rhéa avait ses cheveux détachés, flottant comme un torrent châtain sur son dos. Pour la première fois, Rhéa avait un visage sérieux. Sa jeune sœur cherchait une issue. Elle fut ramenée avec les frères par des secousses.

-Tu nous as quittés pendant une minute.

-J'ai vu Rhéa, elle... Laurie se pencha sur la carte. Je sais !

-He bah enfin... souffla Loki.

-C'est ce que ma sœur ferrait, parce qu'elle est tarée, inconsciente et qu'elle ferait tout pour me sortir de là.

\- Explique-nous le plan. Encouragea Thor en se penchant aussi.

-Près de l'arène il y a un garage de vaisseaux...

Rhéa comptait les minutes avant son pseudo combat qui n'était qu'une exécution déguisée. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais il devait être suffisamment tard pour que les combats débutent. D'abord, ceux qui excitent la foule et pour les finales, ceux qui éblouissent. Le géant qu'elle avait ridiculisé un peu plus tôt commençait à paniquer. Il s'approcha d'elle puis s'assit. Il la fixa sans qu'elle lui prête attention et il demanda :

-Tu ne paniques pas ? Il avait une voix plus discrète.

-Non. Répondit simplement Rhéa. Je suis ici et je sais que je ne passerais pas plus de vingt minutes dans l'arène. Rhéa tourna sa tête et planta son regard dans celui du géant. Alors non, je ne panique pas.

-Pourquoi tu t'es fait attraper ? Il continua et craqua ses doigts. Je veux dire que ta jumelle et toi êtes des légendes chez les mercenaires de Sacaar, parce que vous ne bougez pas d'ici mais gagnez des gains...

-T'es venu me faire la morale ou quoi ? S'impatienta Rhéa en se retournant. Si c'est le cas j'avais déjà assez de ma sœur.

-Non. Le géant regarda sa main. On raconte que vous êtes issues d'une déesse des rêves et d'un monstre de feu et que...

-Oui et on a des ailes la nuit et on s'habille en robe pour aller distribuer des rêves chez les enfants. Rhéa le regarda avec un sourire moqueur. Arrêtez ces légendes stupides. On est deux enfants non voulus laissés sur Sacaar et élevés comme des chiens.

-Tu parle pour toi ou pour ta sœur ? demanda une voix féminine.

Rhéa ne leva pas la tête. Le géant lui s'inclina pour saluer la personne. La fille de Farys, Zelona.

-Zelona... soupira Rhéa

-Je suis triste que tu te sois faite attraper mais ton combat promet. Tu es celle que les gens connaissent le mieux parce que t'es la plus empotée. Ta sœur Laurie, elle est connue pour son don de boisson et ses talents dans les jeux en tout genre...

-T'insinue quoi ? On n'est pas tous comme Zelona... Rhéa se leva et se posta en face de l'hologramme de Zelona.

-Juste que ta grande sœur est plus connue pour ses charmes que pour son utilité criminelle.

-Si je sors vivante de la cage du champion de ton père, je viendrais dans ta chambre et je te démembrerais. Rhéa sourit, passa dans l'hologramme et tous la regardait.

-Rhéa, ton caractère de sauvageonne et de dure te perdra. Tu ne seras pas toujours cachée. C'est bien que tu sois énervée comme ça dans l'arène...

Rhéa se retourna et brisa le projecteur qui projetait Zelona. Elle tapa sur la porte de la cellule puis aboya :

-C'est quand que je me fais déchirée par ce champion putain !

-Dans une heure, alors ta gueule.

\- Sortez-moi que je me prépare !

-Pas besoin, tu y vas sans arme.

-Je peux me changer ? S'étonna Rhéa

-Si tu veux. Le garde lui fit passer des guenilles. Tiens

-Je préfère ma combinaison à... ça. Des gens sont morts dedans, non ?

Pas de réponse. Elle poussa les vêtements sales. Elle ferma les yeux. Laurie. Elle espérait que sa sœur soit loin d'ici.

Thor attendait et Loki s'impatientait. Leur nouvelle camarade avait demandé de se changer pour ne plus sentir les ordures. Les frères avaient accepté volontiers. Loki fixa Thor avec un regard désapprobateur.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Thor

-Tu ne serais pas, légèrement, stupide pour suivre cette fille ? C'est peut-être un piège et tu te jettes dedans sans même y penser.

-Je suis sûr que ce sont celles que j'ai vu. Thor s'approcha de son frère. Elles sont d'Asgard mon frère, elles méritent d'y revenir.

-Faux, ce sont des demi-Asgardiennes, et un mérite ?

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où Thor voulu parler. Laurie portait maintenant une tenue moins provocante. Un ensemble gris et elle avait remonté ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle le regarda et Thor ne la lâcha pas du regard. Elle sourit puis fit signe de la suivre.

Ils se plaquèrent contre un mur. Observant autour d'eux pour dérober un vaisseau dans le silence. Loki désapprouvait le plan. Ils foncèrent dans le garage et Thor assomma le gardien. Laurie savait quel vaisseau prendre. Un vaisseau résistant et manipulable à souhait. Pendant un moment Laurie ne fit que réfléchir. Loki s'approcha d'elle et la dévisagea.

-Donc ta sœur aurait eu cette idée géniale ?

-Oui... Laurie le fusilla du regard. Avec plus de précision mais c'est ressemblant à ce qu'elle ferait.

-Je vois...

Laurie pointa du doigt un vaisseau. Large d'environ dix mètres et haut de deux mètres. Elle sourit et Thor la félicita.

-C'est pas fini, il faut désactiver la protection de particule qui le protège.

-Une quoi ? Demanda Loki. Ceci n'était pas dans le plan.

-C'est un vaisseau de la garde, il est protégé... Et depuis la venue d'un certain monsieur tonnerre il sécurise tout. Elle se retourna et les regarda. Alors je désamorce et...

L'alarme s'activa et les lumières s'allumèrent. Les gardes arrivèrent avec des soldats pour stopper le vol.

-Déverrouille la protection et on se charge d'eux !

-On ? S'étonna Loki

Il sorti ses deux poignards et souffla en fonçant dans le tas. Thor se battait sans armes, attrapant des soldats et les jetant sur d'autres. Laurie s'en aperçut.

-Prends ma hache ! hurla-t-elle

-Où est-elle ? Thor se rapprocha d'elle.

-Sous sa forme de fusil, attrape-le et transforme-le.

Thor attrapa le fusil à pompe dans l'étui de Laurie et le chargea. Il tira. Les rayons neutralisaient les soldats et Thor appréciait ce gadget.

-J'adore !

Soudain plus rien ne sortit et il lança le fusil en l'air pour frapper avec la crosse.

-Il est à minutions illimités mais il a besoin de lumière ! Précisa Laurie.

Thor le leva et l'arme se changea en une hache énorme à double tranchant. Thor hocha la tête et sourit. Il poursuivit son combat tandis que Loki se battait aussi férocement.

La barrière se dissipa devant Laurie puis elle monta dedans. Elle tira un missile et hurla de venir. Thor bondit dedans et Loki suivit peu de temps après. Elle les regarda et sourit.

-Merci.

-Parle pas et regarde où tu vas, on n'a pas encore sauvé ta sœur. Rappela Loki en rangeant ses armes.

Thor posa la hache près de Laurie et elle reprit sa forme initiale. Elle eut un rictus puis fonça vers l'arène de Farys. Les combats avaient déjà débuté.

On la lança dedans. Elle n'était pas seule, quelques autres étaient avec elle. Comme le géant. Rhéa regarda l'arène. Du sang un peu partout et des cachettes 3D. Sans armes.

-Pourquoi t'es là en faîtes ? demanda Rhéa pour essayer de se détendre.

-J'ai volé Farys. Expliqua le géant

-Mauvaise idée.

Le géant posa son regard sur la petite femme sans arme.

-Tu n'as pas d'arme ?

-Non, une trop grande gueule. Avoua Rhéa et elle siffla vaguement. Si vous voulez vivre, faut qu'on fasse équipe, pigé ?

-Pas question. Répondirent les autres à l'unisson

Rhéa soupira, personne n'avait vu un combat en groupe ou quoi ? Elle attendit que la cloche retentisse et son corps se crispa quand elle vit le champion. Légèrement plus grand que le géant, il était de couleur bleu des yeux noirs et une épée. Un géant de glace. Elle déglutit, elle ne pouvait pas le battre avec des armes, ni même le toucher. Rhéa savait qu'elle ne sortirait pas de là. Le géant de glace fonça sur eux. Elle partit plus loin des autres et se cacha sous un abri. Elle attendrait que les autres sois morts pour voir quoi faire. Le bleu hurla et elle comprit qu'elle était seule. L'abri sous lequel elle était disparue la laissant à découvert.

-Hé salut toi... Essaya-t-elle avec un faux sourire

Elle fuit l'épée qui tomba près d'elle de justesse. Elle ne fit que ça, éviter et fuir. Farys prit la parole et demanda :

-Désire tu une arme, Halfblood ?

-C'est pas de refus ! cria-t-elle avant d'être balancée par le pied du géant de glace.

-Laquelle ?

-La mienne !

Elle se redressa et le géant la saisit par le bras. Son avant-bras lui brûla sévèrement et sa peau se noircit. Rhéa serra les dents. Le géant la lâcha et elle secoua sa main. Elle vit son sniper tombait, à dix mètres, derrière le géant bleu. Elle inspira. L'épée du géant claqua une nouvelle fois et elle s'appuya dessus pour passer. Elle bondit sur l'épaule de la créature et fit une roulade avant d'attraper son arme. Elle plaça la visière à son œil puis visa la tête. Rien ne sortit. Elle leva la tête.

-Pas d'arme à feu ici, elles sont bloquées. Rigola Farys avec sa fille.

Rhéa ne bougeait que très peu sa main blessée, et utiliser les haches serait dur. Elle tenta. Elle changea son arme en la hache munit de deux manches puis sépara. Elle courut vers le géant et s'arrêta d'un coup. Un vaisseau nouveau venait d'arriver. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel puis un homme vêtu d'une combinaison noire et verte atterrie devant elle.

Son bras était de plus en plus noir par le touchait du géant de glace et elle ne pouvait presque plus l'utiliser. Le gars sortit deux poignards et affronta le géant de glace. Il avait des cheveux noirs. Plutôt svelte et grand, il bougeait rapidement. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et les projecteurs l'éblouirent. Une corde tomba au sol. Elle se retourna vers le nouveau. Il fut saisi lui aussi par le bras mais il ne se passa rien, sa peau changea juste de couleur. Il n'eut aucune réaction. Rhéa lança sa hache pour l'aider, puis elle la récupéra. Il la saisit par la taille et s'accrocha à la corde. Elle remonta, s'éleva du sol. Elle comprit de qui il s'agissait quand elle entendit crier.

-Fonce vers l'anus de Satan, vite !

Laurie. Elle regarda Farys et Zelona. Son sniper reprit forme, et elle visa. Elle visait Zelona. D'une balle, dans la tête. Rhéa eut un rictus. L'homme la lâcha sur le sol en fer du vaisseau et Laurie sauta au cou de sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Souffla Rhéa en la regardant

-Je t'ai sauvé, t'es pas heureuse ?

-J'y crois pas. Rhéa se leva et regarda vers l'avant. Pourquoi t'es pas partie légalement d'ici, avec l'argent que je t'ai donné ?

-Parce que j'ai fait ce que tu aurais fait pour moi, Rhéa...

-Non, coupa la plus jeune, moi je t'aurais laissé mourir dans l'arène et je me serais tirée sur Midagrd.

-Alors heureusement que je ne suis pas toi.

-Malheureusement... Rhéa se tourna vers le pilote. C'est qui lui ? Et lui ?

-Thor fils d'Odin, dieu du tonnerre et lui c'est Loki, le frère de Thor et dieu de la malice.

-Quoi ? Des dieux ?

-Il est roi d'Asgard et lui est prince. Précisa Laurie avec un sourire. Il a accepté de nous prendre sur Asgard, ce n'est pas génial ?

-Putain non ! Rhéa roula des yeux. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne mettrais pas les pieds là-bas, je refuse d'y aller...

-T'as pas vraiment le choix. Coupa Loki

\- Toi, tu la ferme. Aboya Rhéa vers le brun. Je n'irais pas une seule minute sur Asgard, je vais sur Midgard.

-Tu n'iras nulle part sans notre approbation, tu es une criminelle. Expliqua Thor sans lâcher la trajectoire et les ennemis les chassant.

\- Je ne suis pas une criminelle, juste une mercenaire. Se défendit Rhéa.

-C'est pas tellement différent... Souffla Laurie

-T'es dans le même bateau Lau, arrête ça.

-Moi j'ai accepté leurs conditions, à toi de le faire.

Rhéa faucha sa sœur qui tomba sur le sol, et elle attrapa un parachute. Laurie lui saisit la cheville et Rhéa s'écrasa au sol.

-Pourquoi tu refuses d'aller sur Asgard !

-J'ai mes raisons !

-Je suis ta sœur et tu ne...

Rhéa envoya son pied dans la tête de sa sœur. Laurie évita et la tira vers elle. Rhéa réussit à se placer au-dessus d'elle, Laurie lui donna un coup de tête. Rhéa tomba en arrière la lèvre inférieure saignante.

-Arrête-les ! cria Thor à son frère

-Pourquoi, ce sont des explications entre sœurs...

Rhéa essuya le sang, et s'assit en face de Laurie. Laurie regarda sa sœur avec incompréhension.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? hurla Laurie

-Comme ça quoi ? Différente de toi ? Sans les précieux pouvoirs de mère ?

-Laisse mère en dehors de ça ! Laurie se releva devant sa sœur et le regarda de haut. Pourquoi t'es une telle connasse sans le moindre sentiment...

Laurie se frotta la nuque et Rhéa lécha sa plaie à la lèvre.

-Désolée de ne pas correspondre à tes attentes, chère sœur. Répondit Rhéa sans se lever.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais aller sur Asgard, parce que TOI, toi tu étais contre, alors je me suis tue et je n'ai pas essayé de chercher plus, mais là, on retourne sur sa terre natale et toi tu désapprouves, tu es toujours contre tout ce qui me rends heureuse !

-Vas sur Asgard, mais sans moi vu que je suis chiante ! Rhéa déglutit et elle regarda le blond à la commande. Combien de temps ça prendra pour que j'ai votre saloperie d'approbation ?

-Une semaine et demie, on doit vraiment être sûrs.

Rhéa ferma les yeux et regarda le sol de l'engin.

-Dans une semaine tu seras libérée de moi, je partirais sur Midgard et toi tu resteras à Asgard.

Rhéa tourna le dos puis s'assit sur le siège à l'arrière.

Pour la première fois, les deux sœurs s'étaient fâchées violement.

Loki leva les sourcils, la sœur de Laurie lui plaisait avec son caractère et ses idées. Elle cachait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas révéler.

Laurie baissa les yeux puis s'assit au deuxième poste de commande. Elle ne comprenait pas sa sœur. Thor la regarda de son œil bleu et il y lut de la tristesse. Pour sa sœur. Il lui tapota l'épaule, il connaissait ce sentiment.

-Tu peux ouvrir le Bifröst, on rentre à la maison. Appela Thor déclenchant une puissante lumière qui les tira vers le haut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey, je vous souhaite une bonne année et je m'excuse du retard. ^^ Surtout profitez de la lecture:) *le passage en italique est un souvenir de Rhéa* et merci milles fois à ma bêta ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Après quelques soins rapides, Rhéa fut emmenée dans une suite luxueuse et gigantesque. Accompagnée de Laurie, Thor et Loki. Elle se retourna et le questionna du regard.

-Je ne suis pas sous surveillance ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans les cachots ?

-Parce que tu restes notre invitée, et tu n'es pas sous surveillance. On veut seulement s'assurer que tu ne représentes pas une menace pour Midgard où aucun des neuf royaumes sous ma direction. Expliqua Thor

-Oh... Rhéa regarda sa sœur. Je suis avec elle ?

-Elle, c'est ta sœur. Se défendit Laurie.

Rhéa ne fit rien et ne lâcha pas le regard de Thor avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Non, visiblement ce n'est pas la meilleure idée et on ne veut pas de mort. Répondit Loki en souriant. On a vu de quoi vous étiez capables.

-Ce soir, il y aura un repas en votre arrivée, et le peuple d'Asgard vous accueillera.

-Bien. Rhéa sourit et visita sa chambre.

Un lit on l'on aurait pu en loger six comme elle, avec des draps satinés de couleur bleus. La salle de bain était proche, séparée d'une porte en perles. La terrasse qui lui offrait une vue sur le royaume était séparée du reste par un rideau. Rhéa était consciente que ça ne durerait pas, mais elle en profiterait. Elle se retourna et trouva une tenue avec un mot laissé dessus. « Votre tenue pour ce soir ». Elle pouffa légèrement et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, le vêtement à la main.

o0o0o

Laurie se retrouva seule avec les deux frères, peu loquaces. Elle se frotta le bras et souffla.

-Vous y croyez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Comment elle peut être aussi... mesquine avec moi !

-Je ne la connais pas, mais visiblement ce comportement ne lui est pas familier. Thor se tourna et ouvrit une porte. Ta chambre, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Laurie resta ébahie devant sa chambre. Un lit de princesse, de couleur pourpre. Une salle de bain majestueuse et propre. Elle regarda Thor puis lui saisit le bras.

-C'est magnifique ! Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplit d'étoile et il lui sourit.

-Rooh, pitié je vais vomir... Loki souffla et s'en alla, laissant les deux ensembles.

Thor rigola pendant que son frère partait et Laurie s'amusait aussi. Elle cessa de rire en repensant à sa sœur.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

-Laurie, ta sœur doit avoir une raison pour ce comportement.

-Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois ainsi, et si je me souviens j'étais sur Asgard... Laurie fronça les sourcils. Mais je n'ai plus aucuns souvenirs de mon enfance...

-Comment ça ? Thor s'adossa sur le pan de la porte.

-J'ai attrapé une méningite aigüe et j'ai tout oublié. Rhéa elle, non... J'ai beau lui demander de me dire mon enfance mais elle refuse...

-Elle te le dira, j'en suis sûr. Thor posa sa main sur son épaule. Crois en elle.

Elle lui sourit puis il partit. Laurie se prit le visage entre les mains. Elle était sur Asgard, dans une suite de rêve, avec sa sœur.

o0o0o

Thor se retrouva avec son frère. Silencieux. Thor laissa son frère, pour se retirer dans une salle calme et silencieuse. Le tombeau familial. Lieu sacré dans lequel son père Odin et sa mère, Frigga reposaient. Loki ne venait jamais dans cette salle, se pensant indigne de fouler le lieu. Thor s'agenouilla devant les statues en or de ses parents. Il baissa les yeux et souffla. Ne sachant quoi faire il releva le menton vers ses deux sages.

-Mère, père... Je sais que vous êtes ensembles dans le Valhalla, mais j'ai besoin de réponse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ces visions, et je ne sais comment m'en débarrasser.

Thor resta silencieux, et n'eut pour réponse que les battements de son cœur.

-Je ne comprends pas. Quel est l'intérêt que je nous vois, mon frère et moi, battre ensemble des ennemis indescriptibles ? Je ne peux être serein en sachant que notre royaume court un danger... Thor leva son œil vers sa mère. Et Loki refuse de me prêter main forte pour comprendre ses signes envoyés par vous. Je ne puis les déchiffrer seul.

Loki écoutait aux portes du tombeau. Son frère quémandait son aide depuis un moment mais il n'avait prêté aucune once d'intérêt pour ces histoires. Quel abruti. Alors que son frère lui avait pardonné tous ses méfaits, Loki ne l'avait jamais vraiment remercié pour ça et là, le roi d'Asgard requérait son aide. Loki ne voulut en écouter d'avantage et se décolla de la porte en marbre. Il se frotta la nuque et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il se fit alors la promesse de venir en aide à son frère, et de prouver de nouveau sa fidélité.

o0o0o

La nuit était tombée sur Asgard, et les lumières scintillaient merveilleusement dans la cité. Thor avait troqué son armure de dieu contre des vêtements plus adaptés à un banquet. Tout le monde était ici, les cinq meilleurs élus par Thor pour siéger à son conseil et à sa table. Parmi eux se trouvaient, le maître du temps Heimdall, la redoutable guerrière Sif, l'épéiste Fandral et la brute Volstagg, tous portaient des vêtements de banquet, comme lui. Thor aurait voulu y trouver Hogun, mais depuis l'apparition d'Hela, il les avait quittés en combattant.

Loki était toujours mal à l'aide durant ces banquets d'accueil. Il préférait dîner seul, loin du regard des autres. Il savait que les trois compagnons de Thor voulaient sa peau pour avoir berné Thor, mais il le vivait plutôt bien. Il portait une tenue noire et verte, comme d'habitude. Il prit place près de son frère et le regarda.

-Qu'y-a-t 'il ? Questionna Thor surpris que son frère le dévisage

-Je suis avec toi, je suis ici pour t'aider.

-Je le sais. Thor sourit et leva son verre.

Sif regardait Loki avec des yeux qu'il comprit rapidement. Il leva les yeux au ciel et Fandral demanda.

-Qui sont ces personnes que tu voulais que l'on rencontre ?

-Des chasseuses de dieux et...

-Tu as emmenés des bâtardes sur Asgard ? Serais-tu fou ? demanda Sif, les yeux exorbités par cette nouvelle.

-Non. Je suis lucide, et je sais que ce que je vais vous dire vous paraîtra fou, mais ces chasseuses sont nos alliées.

-Q-Quoi ? S'étonna la table entière avec des regards douteux.

Thor demanda un soutien de la part de Loki, le beau parleur.

-Thor a eu plusieurs visions en un mois. Toutes montraient Asgard se faisant détruire, et conquérir. Dans ses rêves chaotiques, mon frère voyait ses braves soldats, Loki les montra de la main, vous, lui et moi se battant aux côtés de ces deux femmes. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que cela signifie, mais je sais que ce genre de vision n'assure rien de bon pour l'avenir d'Asgard.

Tous regardèrent tour à tour les frères, ne sachant pas qui était le plus fou. Loki se rassit et murmura à son frère.

-Il faut que tu me décrives tes rêves si tu veux que je t'aide.

-Tu n'aurais pas écouté à la porte ? Soupçonna Thor en levant un sourcil.

-Non, voyons. Je ne ferais jamais cela. Loki sourit et Thor rit.

-Tu es irrécupérable mon frère.

Les amis commencèrent à manger les entrées proposées par les cuisiniers quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Les discussions se fermèrent et les yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette. Elle portait avec élégance une robe pourpre, fendue sur les côtés, laissant voir la peau légèrement bronzée des jambes. Un bustier décoré de dentelle mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse. De longs cheveux bruns remonté en couronne sur son crâne. Laurie. Thor la regarda, ébahit par le changement radical de la jeune femme. Elle posa ses yeux sur le blond, et sourit. Elle s'avança vers la table. Thor se leva et l'aida à prendre place, en posant sa main sur ses hanches il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa place. Proche de lui. Loki roula des yeux en voyant ça.

-Ta sœur n'est pas encore arrivée. Apprit Thor dans un murmure avant de l'aider à prendre place et de s'assoir à son tour. Mes chers camarades, voici Laurie Halfblood. Laurie voici mes plus fidèles amis. Il montra les combattants

-Enchantée.

Laurie passa une soirée très agréable. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé, ni même songé, qu'elle puisse être aussi heureuse qu'à ce moment. Loin des hurlements inlassables et continuels de Saccar. Loin de tous ces anciens crimes commis qu'elle redoutait, loin de cette mort perpétuelle au-dessus de sa tête. Loin d'une vie de chacals.

-Donc tu es de Saccar ? demanda une femme au visage fin et au nez aquilin avec des cheveux marrons attachés en queue de cheval.

-Non, enfin... Laurie fronça les sourcils cherchant une réponse adéquate. Je suis née ici, mais j'ai vécu sur Saccar.

-Laurie n'est-ce-pas ? demanda un roux imposant et à la voix forte et grasse.

-C'est comme ça que tu adresses la parole au invités Volstagg ? Reprit la jeune femme

-Sif, tu sais que je parle comme ça avec tout le monde... Ricana le roux avec sa barbe. Je suis content que tu sois venu, Thor pensait que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Laurie.

-La timidité, la peur, je ne sais quoi d'autre. Le fait est, tu es là. Il tourna la tête et passa sa main dans sa grande barbe. Mais tu n'as pas une sœur ?

-Si... Laurie apporta une boisson à ses lèvres pour ne pas en parler...

C'est vrai, elle n'était pas là. Mais où était-elle passée encore ?

o0o0o

Rhéa avait enfilé la robe qu'on lui avait proposée. Une robe bleue nuit, comme la nuit qu'il y avait actuellement sur Midgard. Ouverte dans le dos et entourant son cou d'un fin morceau de tissu. Sa petite poitrine était mise en valeur, avec un décolleté des plus charmants. En outre sa nudité partielle, la robe Asgardienne était courte devant et laissait tomber une traine tombante sur le sol. Une robe sublime certes, mais pas pour Rhéa. Elle marchait, vivement, et manquait de trébucher en écrasant la traine de sa tenue qui se mêlait entre ses jambes.

-Bordel... maugréa-t-elle en la remontant.

Elle avait ses cheveux châtains détachés qui ondulaient sur son dos nu et laiteux. Rhéa devait aller à cette « cérémonie », mais la jeune chasseuse était trop obnubilée par l'idée de quitter ce royaume. Trouver une sortie était sa principale pensée. Laurie resterait ici, et elle se dresserait certainement contre elle. L'argent que leur client avait promis n'était qu'un écho lointain qui revenait de temps à autre. Il était devenu inutile de tuer les deux hommes, puisqu'en sortant de Sacaar, elles s'étaient défaites de leur promesse. Après tous, tuer était dans sa nature. Elle tenait ça de son père. Rhéa accéléra le pas en entendant des soldats arriver, faisant leurs rondes de surveillance. Elle trébucha, et atterrie sur le sol. Elle maugréa dans sa tête, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Plus jamais elle ne mettrait de robe aussi difficile. Rhéa poussa une porte pour se cacher, et entra dans une salle où des statues de personnes décédés trônaient. Au centre, les deux anciens gouvernants. Odin et Frigga. Rhéa se bloqua devant eux. Comme dans ses souvenirs, Odin avait un visage sévère et dur tandis que Frigga avait un visage calme et doux. Elle regarda les autres. Des anciens, des puissants soldats. Rhéa lâcha le bas de sa robe qu'elle tenait et avança dans la salle. Puis, sans s'y attendre, elle retrouva un visage bien trop familier. Une femme, au visage semblable à celui des deux sœurs, des cheveux lisses, un regard doux et apaisant. Leur mère. Rhéa sentit son cœur battre, ses tempes cognèrent. Elle la fixa, et un frisson la parcourut suivit d'un souvenir.

 _Les deux sœurs, âgées de seulement quatre ans, jouaient au bord de la rivière proche de leur maison. Rhéa, comme toujours, portait des vêtements tachés et boueux. Laurie, elle portait une robe rosâtre. Elles rigolaient, appelaient les poissons dans l'eau quand soudain, sans qu'aucune ne le prévoit, un homme saisit la plus petite des jumelles, Rhéa. Laurie se leva et on la poussa dans l'eau. Laurie hurla de toutes ses forces pour que l'agresseur lâche sa petite sœur. Cependant, cela ne servit à rien, et un deuxième homme la saisit à son tour._

 _-Vous êtes des putains de Chasseuses ! Vous devez mourir !_

 _-Maman ! Maman ! Pleura Laurie quand son assaillant posa sa lame sur son cou._

 _Rhéa ne dit rien, impassible, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Toutefois, le hurlement de Laurie la fit réagir. Elle mordit la main de son bourreau. Elle n'obtint qu'une gifle._

 _-Rhéa arrête, ne t'énerves pas... demanda Laurie._

 _Une femme, la même que la statue arriva. Elle fit reculer les deux hommes, et une lumière blanche s'envola de sa main pour faire fuir les agresseurs._

 _-Tu n'es qu'une catin, Hestia !_

 _-Ne posez plus jamais vos mains sur mes filles ! cria la femme en soulevant de la lumière dans le creux de ses mains. Même si Odin vous l'ordonne !_

Rhéa tomba sur ses fesses en reprenant ses esprits. Elle recula doucement et s'adossa sur une marche en marbre. Rhéa ne voulait plus se souvenir de ça, de toute son enfance. Elle le savait, elle savait que c'était son fardeau. Se souvenir de tout pendant que Laurie ne connaissait pas la vérité. Rhéa replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine puis elle fixa la statue. Elle déglutit, mordilla sa lèvre et souffla.

-Je suis désolée maman... vraiment...

Rhéa ferma ses yeux cuivrés. Elle se ressaisit rapidement. Elle reprit son chemin vers la salle de banquet.

o0o0o

Laurie se sentit triste, et se sentiment se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Excuse-moi Sif, je vais aller chercher de quoi me rafraichir. Coupa poliment Laurie en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

Elle s'appuya, les deux mains à plat sur la table, et soupira. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air. Quelqu'un arriva derrière elle, Thor.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-il rapidement avec un sourire tendre sur le bout des lèvres.

-Je n'en sais rien. Depuis que je suis ici, sur Asgard, je me sens toute différente. Je ressens plus de chose qu'avant. Elle posa son regard dans son œil bleu et elle baissa la tête en ricanant. Tu dois te dire que je suis folle de me dire ça, parce que je ne suis qu'une chasseuse et que tu es un dieu, et que je dis n'importe quoi et que...

Thor coupa Laurie en lui saisissant la main. Il la regarda avec gentillesse.

-Et que je parle beaucoup trop. Chuchota Laurie en rougissant.

-Jamais je n'oserais penser ce que tu penses de toi-même. Laurie, ici tu es chez toi, comme ta sœur.

-Merci infiniment Thor. Je...

-C'est normal.

-Tu nous as sorti d'un lieu sombre et violent. Ma sœur ne le comprend pas encore mais c'est ici que nous sommes le mieux.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent dans un brouhaha, une petite silhouette s'y dessina. On entendit des pas, et on vit une tignasse châtaine presque blonde, une robe bleu nuit, et une peau laiteuse. Rhéa venait, comme à son habitude, de faire une entrée royale et remarquée.

-Je suis ici. Sourit-elle en direction de Loki et Thor et en ne cessant d'avoir un rictus amusé et taquin.

Loki souffla proche son frère et de Laurie. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette petite femme. Il sourit quand elle gravit les marches et qu'elle s'approcha pas à pas de lui.

Laurie inspira, et regarda Thor. Elle savait de quoi sa sœur était capable, et elle imaginait déjà le pire. Thor serra sa main, puis il présenta la femme.

-Voici Rhéa Halfblood, la jumelle de Laurie.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, c'était bien? Audrey Trpanier: Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et j'espère que ma façon d'écrire continuera de te plaire^^ En tout cas ça me touche que tu es laisser une review, c'est du bonheur pour moi *-* A la prochaine :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey! Je m'excuse de mon retard et je vous offre enfin le chapitre 5 tout en espérant que vous aimerez :) bonne lecture :***

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Rhéa sourit innocemment ce qui tapait fortement sur les nerfs de Laurie. Elle savait si bien jouer la gentille fille quand il le fallait. Laurie, elle, devant cette prestation digne d'un oscar, se retrouva bras ballant. Le grand gaillard roux, Volstagg, s'approcha de sa sœur avec un calice alors qu'elle parlait avec le gentil Fandral. Voilà ce qu'elle détestait chez sa sœur : sa façon plus qu'insupportable de s'accaparer l'attention des gens.

-Pour ton arrivée quelque peu... le roux hésita en plissant les yeux, cherchant un mot convenable.

-Remarquée ? Proposa Fandral avec un large sourire.

-Je ne bois pas, je ne suis pas vraiment un forte nature en ce qui concerne la boisson alcoolisés. Expliqua Rhéa en saisissant le verre.

-Je vois, alors que ta sœur tiens robustement.

-Oui. Je vais aller prendre un verre sans alcool et je reviens immédiatement papoter de combat et de doigts coupés.

Rhéa esquissa un sourire de sainte, et s'éloigna d'eux. Elle remarqua les yeux fâchés de Laurie sur elle, et elle lui envoya un baiser.

Laurie ferma les yeux. Insupportable. Cette soirée qui commençait si bien tournait en torture pour la brune.

-Dure d'être en second plan ? demanda une voix sèche dans son dos.

Laurie se retourna, et elle vit le visage Heimdall. Elle ne lui avait pas encore parlé mais il avait une aura accueillante –contraire à son physique.

-Je... je suis habituée. Soupira Laurie avec un sourire triste. C'est un des atouts de ma sœur, me voler la vedette.

-Ta sœur quittera bientôt Asgard, tu seras seule. N'as-tu pas envie de profiter d'elle ? demanda Heimdall en s'éloigna de la brune.

Laurie resta plantée, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il avait dit ça. Elle entendit un petit rire moqueur, trop familier. Rhéa était derrière et se servait de petit amuse-bouche. Avait-elle écouté cette discussion ?

-Pourquoi tu te moques ?

-Moi ? S'offusqua sa sœur. Je ne me moque pas.

-Rhéa, je ne suis pas stupide...

-Laurie, tu devrais t'intégrer aux autres, les occupés comme tu sais le faire pendant que je cherche quelque chose dans ce palais ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Rhéa s'avança doucement, en croquant dans un gâteau.

-Tu veux faire quoi encore Rhéa.

-Lau, c'est un poil vexant. Rhéa se posta à sa droite et continua plus doucement. Tu t'occupes d'eux, et tu redeviens leur centre d'attention comme le serait un petit chaton. Et moi, je m'occupe de mon business . Alors ?

-Quel business ?

Rhéa rigola ouvertement, se foutant clairement de Laurie qui se crispa sur elle.

-Je ne vais pas te le dire. Je ne suis aussi candide que toi Lau.

Rhéa sourit, souffla sur les cheveux bruns de sa sœur puis se recula. Laurie ne bougea pas. Rhéa avait raison, elle n'avait pas à savoir. Rhéa s'en alla, retourna au prend de Fandral et Volstagg. Elle inclina la tête, et quitta la soirée sans trop de difficulté. L'agacement de Laurie avait atteint son apogée et sa patience était loin derrière elle. Laurie voulu la suivre, savoir ce qu'elle complotait dans son coin... mais quelqu'un la stoppa. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Thor. Il lui sourit, un sourire radieux. La chasseuse lâcha sa sœur des yeux, et se reconcentra sur Thor.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Thor en voyant ses yeux bruns tristes et sans pétillement.

-Ma très chère et adorable sœur... ironisa Laurie. Elle m'en veut beaucoup...

Thor lui attrapa la main, et entrelaça ses doigts. Il l'attira avec lui, quitta la soirée mais à l'opposé du côté de Rhéa.

-Thor, où allons-nous ? Questionna Laurie légèrement dubitative.

-Dans un lieu magique et reposant.

Il s'arrêta en face d'un précipice d'eau sortant du palais et se jeta dans un lac. Il regarda vers le ciel. Deux lunes illuminaient l'espace, et les torches des ruelles donnaient une ambiance unique au paysage.

-C'est vraiment beau. Souffla Laurie en serrant la main de Thor.

-C'est seulement un avant-goût.

Thor l'attira vers lui. Sa poitrine collait contre la sienne, son souffle dans son cou, et l'odeur qu'il émanait ravissaient Laurie. Il entoura sa taille, et ses deux grandes mains chaudes se calèrent dans le creux de ses reins. Son iris bleu s'illumina et un sourire se dessina.

-Accroche-toi. Murmura-t-il.

-Pourqu...

Il bondit dans les airs, et Laurie s'enroula à son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, et ne les rouvrit seulement quand Thor lui intima. Le paysage d'en bas n'était rien face à celui-ci. Des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient, des planètes de multiples couleurs se balançaient ici et là. Les lunes blanches apportaient leur luminosité dans ce spectacle magique. Thor sourit quand il remarqua les yeux impressionnés de Laurie. Il s'approcha, passa son bras autour de son épaule et la colla contre lui.

-Je viens ici pour me vider la tête. Je voulais te le faire partager.

-Merci... merci infiniment...

Laurie ne cessa de regarder le ciel, et quand Thor la fit basculer en arrière, elle tomba dans une multitude de coussins. Elle rigola, et s'installa pour observer ce paysage. Un moment magique qu'elle appréciait plus que tout. Et durant ce temps, ses pensées tourmentées et préoccupées la laissèrent tranquilles.

0o0o0

Rhéa escalada des marches interminables, traversa des jardins. Son objectif était simple, trouvé un vaisseau le plus rapidement possible et quitter cette putain de planète. Elle souleva un rideau et elle ne trouva que des charrettes et des roues.

-Mais c'est quoi ce merdier ! Ils n'ont aucun vaisseau sur Asgard ma parole...

Elle avança, encore et encore. Sa traîne était gênante, mais elle ne pouvait pas la retirer. Après plus de deux heures de recherches elle s'assit sur le bord d'une fontaine au milieu d'une place publique. Elle soupira brièvement, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Les yeux clos, elle sentit une force lui traverser le corps. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait, et elle s'arrosa le visage pour calmer cette force à l'intérieur d'elle qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se manifester. Rhéa attendit un moment avant de décider de s'en aller. Elle s'engagea dans une rue, et derrière elle, une présence. Elle se retourna, et ce qu'elle vit la perturba. C'était une silhouette qu'elle avait déjà vue auparavant. Habituée à être épiée et surveillée la blonde n'y prêta pas attention sur les cents premiers mètres. Après cela, le poids du regard sur son dos l'horripila. Elle s'incrusta dans un creux dans une des bâtisse de la ruelle, se cachant tant bien que mal –difficile en robe et sous la luminosité des torches lointaines. Cependant, son suiveur ne la remarqua pas. Les rôles s'inversèrent, passant de traquée à traqueuse et de traqueur à traqué. Elle le suivit, discrètement, plus que lui, puisqu'il ne remarqua pas son changement de place. La silhouette était grande et plutôt svelte. Une cape noire à la bordure rougeâtre dansait avec les pas de son propriétaire. Deux possibilités de traqueur. Le premier, sa sœur, Laurie était très nulle pour ce qui était de la discrétion et de la dissimulation. Mais sa silhouette fine et grande était l'objet du doute de Rhéa et cause de sa deuxième possibilité : un garde envoyé par Thor pour surveiller ses faits et gestes dans le royaume. La deuxième sonnait mieux dans sa tête, ce qui se comprenait parfaitement : deux sœurs aux passés criminels se ramènent dans cette belle et grande cité, l'une est heureuse l'autre non... Rhéa ne tarda pas, mais n'ayant pas d'armes, elle compta sur l'effet de surprise. Elle bondit sur son adversaire, sa robe et la cape s'entremêlèrent. L'assailli tomba au sol, dos contre terre. Rhéa, à califourchon le menaçait de son poings. Elle ne pu enlever la cape que les rôles furent immédiatement inversé comme plus tôt. Elle grogna, et jura. Elle détestait ça... ses deux mains furent coincées au-dessus de sa tête, défrichant sa coiffure. Ni une ni deux, Rhéa envoya son genou dans les parties intimes de son agresseur. Il expulsa de l'air, douloureusement il se laissa tomber au sol. Elle se redressa, et elle s'apprêta à encore frappait quand une main se leva pour demander une trêve.

-Stop... murmura difficilement la voix, à bout de souffle.

-T'es qui bordel ? C'est Thor qui t'as envoyé ? Il veut quoi ?

Rhéa retira la capuche, et découvrit une chevelure brune et un visage qui, malgré la douleur, affichait un sourire sournois.

-Je suis le prince, et non... Thor ne m'a pas envoyé ici...

-Oh, bouse de coléoptère... Rhéa se prit le visage entre ses mains et s'appuya sur le mur. Je viens de castrer le prince...

-Disons que je l'ai légèrement cherché. Loki se redressa, et reprit une posture fière.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me suivez ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, et j'avais des soupçons à éclaircir sur ton sujet.

-J'en reviens pas... j'ai l'air si dangereuse que ça ? Rhéa leva les bras au ciel, exaspérée. Qu'est-ce-qui vous dit que je ne suis pas la plus gentille et que mon adorable grande sœur est en vérité celle que vous deviez surveillez ?

-Il faut avouer que malgré ta délicate et très charmante apparence, tu caches quelques choses, comme le serpent, ta sœur en revanche, elle est aussi pure que de l'eau de roche.

-Evidemment... soupira Rhéa avec un roulement d'œil.

-Pourquoi avoir quitté la soirée ?

-J'aime pas la foule.

-Et venir ici, seule était une meilleure option.

-Plus que de supporter ses regards jugeurs.

Loki pencha la tête Visiblement, cette discussion de sourds n'était pas quelque chose dont il raffolait. Rhéa, elle, aurait pu continuer des heures et des heures. Toutefois, Loki mit fin au petit jeu de la chasseuse en la tirant avec lui. Ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention, elle se laissa faire. Et puis, il s'agissait du prince, donc elle pouvait avoir une couverture...

-Tu cherché quelque chose de précis n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui... se méfia Rhéa en répondant.

-Et par hasard, cette chose ce n'est pas ça ?

Loki fit se lever une porte et un vaisseau –celui dans lequel il avait quitté Sacaar- se retrouva en face d'eux. Elle fronça les sourcils, et le fixa.

-Pourquoi me montrer ça ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu cherchais ?

Rhéa le dévisagea, sans trop savoir quoi penser. Elle s'avança et fit glisser ses doigts sur la paroi de fer de l'engin.

-Si, mais me le donner sur un plateau, c'est louche...

-Pour tout te dire, Thor a fait des cauchemars et vous étiez dedans. Si tu quittes Asgard, il y peut-être une chance que la prophétie ne se réalise pas...

-Et que va dire Thor à propos de ta trahison ?

-J'agis pour son bien et celui du royaume. Loki s'avança vers elle pour la regarder de plus près. Toi et moi savons que si tu restes ici, quelque chose de mal se produira.

Rhéa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle la referma. Il n'avait pas tort, si elle restait, c'était du danger supplémentaire.

-L'énergie que refoule au fond de tes tripes, c'est de la magie ?

-Je ne dévoile pas.

Rhéa baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements, puis posa sa main sur la poitrine de Loki pour l'écarter du chemin.

-Je n'ai aucune affaire et même si je veux quitter ce royaume, j'aurais besoin de quelques trucs...

-Dans le vaisseau.

Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait, et elle souleva la porte. Dedans plusieurs tas, et quelques affaires. Son sniper se tenait proche d'elle.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Tu sembles préparer à aller au combat.

Elle le pointa des doigts avec sa tenue. Son éternel tenu verte et noir. Il tapa des mains puis la lumières les torches s'enflammèrent, les affaires dans le vaisseau purent être aperçut. Il ne s'agissait que de nourriture et d'armes. Elle bloqua devant, une arme attira son regard ambré. Une hache, celle de Laurie.

-Pourquoi j'ai la hache de Laurie ? Elle grimpa, sans glamour, dans la soute du vaisseau. Elle est beaucoup trop inutile pour m'encombrer.

-Nous en aurons besoin.

-J'y crois pas.

-Nous devons aller sur Sacaar, encore une fois. Il y a une présence là-bas que nous devons à tout prix tuer.

-J'ai tué la fille du grand maître ! J'suis pire qu'un fugitif, je suis un mort encore en vie ! Rhéa jeta la hache, et attrapa son sniper.

-Rhéa, nous...

\- Non, je n'y retournerais pas. Je n'ai pas quitté ce putain de trou pour y retourner.

Loki soupira en fermant les yeux, poings sur les hanches.

-On le doit, pour Asgard.

-Mais j'en ai rien à faire d'Asgard, ce royaume est aussi important qu'une mouche.

-Viens juste pour cette mission, tu gagneras le respect de Thor et ensuite tu seras libre.

-Le respect de Thor ? Il ne semble pas vraiment près à le faire. Et en plus tu veux que je parte de son château pour que je l'obtienne ? Tu t'entends parler...

-Thor n'est pas Odin. Il pardonnera si tu agis dans son intérêt.

Rhéa entra dans la soute, et se protégea du regard de Loki. Il attendit, se doutant qu'elle enfilait une nouvelle tenue. Son envie de voir la peau de la jeune femme était puissante, mais son respect pour la guerrière gagna. Il attendit, et quand elle réapparut, elle portant une tenue bleu nuit, dessinant ses courbes avec sensualité. Loki la regarda, ébahit par cette beauté sauvage. Elle secoua ses cheveux, faisant tomber les fleurs qui les ornaient délicatement, et les tressa rapidement. Son sniper regagna sa place originale, dans son dos. Les deux rangers à ses pieds étaient lourds, son premiers pas annonça sa décision.

-Cette mission et si je suis toujours en vie, je me casse d'ici sans soucis ?

-Tu as ma parole.

Un combat visuel se créa entre les deux, avec ça la tension de chacun. Loki savait que Rhéa n'était pas celle que l'on impressionnait facilement, et que cette bataille ne servait à rien.

-Si tu me mens, je te jure que j'arrache ta langue.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule puis se dirigea vers la cabine de contrôle. Loki sourit et ricana. Il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il aimait sa franchise et son audace. Personne ne lui aurait parlé ainsi si ce n'est Thor.

-Hé, le prince, on y va.

Loki grimpa, et ils s'attachèrent. Elle démarra le vaisseau, la soute se ferma et elle décolla. Direction Sacaar.

0o0o0

Laurie était blottie dans le bras chauds du roi d'Asgard. Le spectacle astral était quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu regarder indéfiniment. Un bruit sourd perturba leur calme, et une masse sombre s'éleva dans les airs. Le vaisseau. Laurie regarda Thor et ce dernier la rassura en caressant le dos de sa main.

-Thor, c'est sans aucun doute Rhéa. Elle le cherchait assurément !

-Je sais. C'est une partie du plan.

Laurie le fixa et il sourit. Elle ne parvenait pas à le déchiffrer. Pourtant, elle lui faisait confiance. La brune se rallongea et les étoiles filantes commencèrent à défiler en déluge au-dessus de leur tête. Le vaisseau vrombit plus fort et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Il se passait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'elle se devait de découvrir.

* * *

 **Alors? C'était bien? vous êtes** **toujours** **dedans? les scènes d'actions vont pas tarder à arriver, vous en faîtes pas ;) sur ce, au suivant :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Héy, hey, désolée pour cette longues abscence mais j'ai eu des petits soucis ^^' j'espère que vous êtes toujours là et sachez que les relations commencent à s'méliorer entre les dieux et les chasseuses, vous verraient ;p**

 **bonne lecture :***

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

-Tu as quoi ? S'emporta Laurie avec incompréhension et frustration.

-Laurie... écoute, tout ça est dans l'intérêt du royaume. Expliqua calmement Thor.

-Envoyé Rhéa à Sacaar avec ton frère... Et c'est pour le royaume ? Laurie lacha un soupir montrant son agacement. Tu sais qu'elle est une criminelle ? Elle a enlevé la vie de la fille du maître. Elle ne tiendra pas plus d'une journée.

-Je crois en elle.

-Ma sœur ? Tu crois vraiment en elle ? Sérieusement... Rhéa est peut-être une merveilleuse actrice en ce qui concerne son comportement, mais elle est une vraie manipulatrice et elle est capable de toutes les pires choses pour survivre... Laurie prononça les derniers mots avec une pointe de dégoût.

-Les pires choses ?

-Je ne vais en aucune façon te les dire. Trancha-t-elle fermement. Rhéa est une vraie garce quand elle le veut, ton frère ne pourra pas supporter.

-Loki est plus têtu que tu ne le pense. Ta sœur n'y va pas pour aucune raison, elle a une chose à gagner pour la fin.

-Par Râ, est-ce que... Rhéa n'est pas...

-Laurie, je sais qu'elle et toi étiez des tueuses, des chasseuses. Votre profession n'est pas un plaisir mais ce qui vous faisiez marcher c'était la récompense. Là, elle en a un bien plus important.

-Elle n'a jamais était sans moi... pour une mission.

Thor soupira et apporta une bouteille de vin à ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de Laurie, qui en total transe, tremblait. Elle était fébrile. Il lui saisit la main et elle le regarda avec des yeux surpris.

-Tu n'es pas une tueuse, je le vois dans le fond de tes yeux. En revanche, dans les yeux de ta sœur, je ne parviens pas à voire l'innocence ni la pureté que je vois en toi. Chez Rhéa, c'est de la rage et peur que je perçois. Elle est la tueuse de votre duo et même si tu refuses de te l'avouer, Rhéa s'en sortira parfaitement seule.

-Elle...

Laurie baissa les yeux et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la peur qu'elle présentait chez sa sœur était réelle, ni même que Thor pourrait les séparer même si cela viendrait tôt ou tard. Elle se massa les tempes et releva la tête.

o0o0o

Loki observé les boucles blondes dans le dos de la pilote qui lustré son arme. Rhéa avait abandonné le poste de pilote en activant le pilotage automatique pour pouvoir se calmer. Loki la détaillait encore et le plus discrètement possible. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de le faire à cause de toutes ses histoires entres sœurs et les cauchemars de son frère. A la regarder, on pourrait penser à voir une simple humaine à cause de sa petitesse. Ses deux iris ambres étaient ce qui retiré la supposition qu'elle vienne de Terre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en arrière dans une tresse rapide et des mèches rebelles s'en échappaient lui donnant un air d'enfant. Elle avait des épaules plutôt petites, allant avec sa taille. Loki était, pour la première fois, envouté par une telle créature. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et descendit vers ses hanches.

-Pose tes yeux encore plus bas et je te les arrache, compris Loki le prince ? Avertis Rhéa sans se retourner.

-Evidemment, je n'y comptais pas.

-Dit moi ce que nous chercherons sur Sacaar, j'ai besoin de savoir pour préparer un plan. Continua-t-elle en ne relevant pas sa remarque.

-Une personne dangereuse, avec de la magie.

-Tu ne m'aide pas... elle se retourna vers lui et rencontra son regard. Elle le planta en lui et appuya. Sur Sacaar il y a des dizaines de milliers de personnes dangereuses, dont je fais partie. Si tu ne me donnes pas plus d'information, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose.

-J'en sais rien. Thor m'a vaguement montré des brefs morceaux de son ennemi sans plus. Je sais seulement qu'il vient d'Asgard et qu'il est assez dangereux pour menacer le monde.

Rhéa soupira, secouant la tête. Loki la regarda et il comprit qu'elle avait légèrement peur de revenir sur Sacaar.

-Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il en la voyant reprendre son siège pour piloter.

-Appréhension, pas de la peur. Je connais le sort réservé aux personnes que le maître a placé sur la liste des traîtres. C'est un sort funeste et douloureux. Je n'ai pas envie de subir cette humiliation ni même de souffrir de les mains de ce pervers dégoutant...

Loki l'interrompit en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna, fronça les sourcils et son visage s'apaisa un peu.

-Je suis avec toi, et je suis le dieu de la malice. Personne ne te ferras subir cette humiliation.

Un long silence s'installa, chacun des deux défiant l'autre du regard. Elle sourit et il l'imita. Le vaisseau trembla sous leurs pieds et Rhéa coupa le contact physique et visuel. Elle appuya sur un bouton.

-On est arrivé sur Sacaar... grinça-t-elle.

En dessous d'eux, la décharge. Des bidonvilles émergeants des détritus et des déchets de la ville. Au milieu de tout ça, des marécages nauséabonds.

-On commencera à la nuit tombée. Affirma Rhéa en posant la navette proche de la ville mais assez loin pour ne pas être repérer. On va squatter chez un vieil ami à moi.

Elle ouvrit la soute et sauta. Loki la suivit, peu rassurée du plan de la blonde. Quand elle tapa deux fois sur une porte de bidonville, il remarqua qu'elle dématérialisa son sniper pour avoir un tomawak. Cette personne ne devait pas être un ami visiblement.

Rhéa frappa sur la porte. Elle glissa une main dans son dos pour soustraire une arme. Loki attrapa le poignet de la femme et confronta son regard.

-Tu es sure qu'il s'agit d'un ami ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne te prépares jamais au pire ?

Elle frappa encore une fois et la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme couvert de poils, avec des oreilles de chien apparut. Il fixa Rhéa puis Loki. Il s'écarta et les deux acolytes entrèrent.

o0o0o

Thor était en train de regarder sa belle chasseuse brune qui faisait les cent pas dans sa suite royale. Elle avait retiré sa robe de soirée pour mettre une nuisette en soie des plus érotiques. Laurie était en colère et elle serrait puis desserrer les poings.

-Rhéa va peut-être mourir !

-Tu es encore sur cette histoire ? Laurie, ta sœur est une guerrière et elle est avec Loki.

Elle se retourna, fronça les yeux et s'approcha de lui. Elle le pointa du doigt et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que la pulpe de son doigt touche le torse recouvert d'une chemise entrouverte. Il ne lâcha pas le doigt du regard et elle commença à lui tapoter dessus.

-Parce que le fait que ton frère, qui je le rappelle est le dieu de la malice qui semble être aussi fourbe qu'un serpent, est censé me rassurer ? Elle pencha sa tête dans arrière dévoilant sa gorge. C'est tout le contraire ! Je suis encore moins rassurée !

Thor se mordit la lèvre et soupira. L'instinct de grande sœur était légèrement énervant.

-Ecoute, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais j'étais obligé.

-Obligé ? D'envoyer Rhéa vers sa mort ? Pourquoi !

-Pour sauver Asgard et les autres royaumes. Déclara Thor en lui saisissant la main.

Elle le regarda et ses yeux prirent s'assombrirent en un instant.

-Tu... quoi ? Elle retira sa main de la sienne et la passa dans ses cheveux. Rhéa avait raison, les Asgardiens sont égoïstes. Elle le fusilla.

-Non, la prospérité des royaumes étaient en jeu. Laurie, je t'en prie comprend moi, tu aurais agi de la même façon si tu avais été à ma place.

Elle le regarda et un mélange pervers de colère et de désir s'emmêla dans son esprit. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

-Laurie, je t'apprécie, je ne refuse que tu restes énervée contre moi. Si c'est me frappé que tu veux fait le, si tu veux me crier dessus fais-le, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ça.

Laurie s'approcha de lui et elle lui donna une deuxième gifle. Thor la fixait de son iris bleu pénétrant, comme si il cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Laurie pinça ses lèvres et le détailla encore. Même en colère contre lui, elle voulait le détailler et se rendait compte à quel point il était divinement beau. Elle baissa les yeux sur son torse, sur lequel sa chemise collé légèrement, marquant ses muscles. Pectoraux, épaules, abdominaux admirablement sculptés comme un statut de marbre. Laurie avait une folle envie de passé une main dessus, juste pour palper. Elle avait le souffle court et elle remarqua que lui aussi. Il avait posé sa main sur sa joue endolorie et la dévorait du regard. Plus ses seins qu'elle.

Il y eu un moment de silence entre ses deux êtres emplies de désir charnel l'un pour l'autre. Laurie baissa la tête, rouge, et s'empressa de reculer. Malheureusement et heureusement, Thor lui saisit la taille et l'attira contre lui. Ses seins s'écrasèrent sur le torse dur du dieu de la foudre. Elle leva rapidement les yeux vers lui et elle les baissa sur ses lèvres humides et attirantes. Il lui passa la main derrière la nuque, elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras et il attrapa ses lèvres dans une baiser autoritaire et remplie de sensualité. Le blond glissa son bras sous ses fesses et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien et il empoigna ses fesses. Elle recula la tête, perdue et folle de reprendre ses lèvres pour articuler :

-On restera ami hein ?

-Non.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il reprit, avec fermeté et douceur, ses lèvres. Les lèvres pulpeuses de sa chasseuse de dieu, de lèvres aussi délicieuse et douce que l'hydromel. Des lèvres que Thor avait déjà imaginé embrassé et mordre. Laurie le laissait diriger le baiser, et il se dirigea vers le lit pour la déposer. Elle avait les lèvres gonflées par son baiser et les yeux pétillants de désir. Il s'appuya au-dessus d'elle et entama une lente et agréable torture de baiser sur le long de son cou pour atteindre le canyon de ses seins. Elle gémit pour lui donner son approbation d'aller plus loin, de dépasser le point de non-retour. Il ne se fit pas prier et déchira la robe en soie d'un seul mouvement. Il resta ébahit devant la paire de seins tendus et ferme se présentant devant lui. Pourquoi ne portait-elle pas de soutien-gorge ? Il déposa cette question dans un recoin de son esprit et l'embrassa encore, faisant frotter sa petite barbe contre sa peau d'une sensibilité insoutenable.

Laurie passa ses mains sous sa chemise, avec peine et il comprit sa demande. Il se redressa, un instant, abandonna sa délicieuse torture. Il retira sa chemise et elle ouvrit des yeux plus qu'émerveiller et il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille avant de reprendre.

-Est-ce que... j'ai... elle gémit quand il frotta son menton calleux sur la peau de son ventre. De coucher avec... le roi de dieu, malgré que...

Il remonta et lui colla sa bouche sur la sienne.

-Chhuut.

Il descendit de nouveaux et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le moment présent semblait être figé dans le temps. Leurs plaisirs étaient voraces et grandissant.

o0o0o

Loki entra après Rhéa. La blonde savait où aller et elle s'assit sur un canapé en très piteux état.

-Prince, je te présente la pire raclure en milieu d'escroquerie, Yaron. Yaron, voici Loki, prince d'Asgard et dieu de la malice.

-Prince... salua le lycanthrope avec une pirouette pathétique. Que le vaut ta sublime et très surprenante surprise Rhéa...

-On cherche quelqu'un. Pour le trouver on doit aller voir Abda, mais passer par la ville est impossible. Expliqua Rhéa en prenant un pichet remplie d'un liquide et de le sentir.

-Abda ne veut plus te voir depuis que...

-La ferme ! Rhéa claqua le pichet et le liquide vint éclabousser les chaussures de Loki. Ne dit rien ou je t'arrache la langue. Menaça Rhéa avec une expression plus que sérieuse.

Le lycanthrope baissa les yeux en signe de capitulation et Rhéa se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre orange et continua.

-Je veux que tu nous laisse utiliser tes chemins sous-terrain. Je te demande seulement ça, comme dans le bon vieux temps.

-Mais...

Loki écoutait avec attention. Rhéa était debout, laissé toutes le loisir de la voir.

-D'accord. Souffla le chien avec un soupçon de regret dans la voix. Mais si Abda demande, tu dis que tu m'as violenté pour que j'accepte.

-Comptes sur moi. Elle sourit et elle regarda Loki. On partira après avoir grignoter un truc.

-On pas déjà assez mangé au buffet ? S'étonna le prince.

-C'est quelque chose pour pourvoir dans le noir. Les chemins ne sont pas éclairés et il fait noir comme dans une nuit sans lune.

Loki hocha la tête avec approbation. Il se leva et rejoins Rhéa qui était devant un table. Yaron plus loin, cherchait quelque chose dans des tiroirs.

\- Rhéa, je ne pense pas que ton prince voudra manger ça.

-Je m'en occupe...

Rhéa se colla à lui, et Loki leva un sourcil, crédule et hésitant. Elle papillonna des yeux et lui demanda :

-Tu mangeras ?

-Tout dépends de quoi il s'agit... avertit le prince

Rhéa sourit et s'approcha encore plus à lui. Elle saisit sa main et elle la plaça sur sa hanche. Loki étira un sourire pour répondre à celui de Rhéa.

-Je les ai ! Cria Yaron.

Rhéa perdit son sourire et agrippa le bras de Loki avant de le retourner et de le plaquer contre la table. Elle lui plaqua le bras dans le dos, empêchant tout mouvement. Le chien accourut avec dans les mains une limace mélangée à un crapaud visqueux et vert qui tient enre deux doigts.

-Je refuse ! NON ! NONNNNN ! hurla Loki

* * *

 **J'espère que c'était bien, et encore sorry pour le retard :) à la prochaine :***


End file.
